1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool pouches and retractable tool lanyards. Particularly, the present invention relates to a tool pouch with a retractable tool lanyard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand tools (i.e. hammers, screw drivers, pliers, ratchets, levels, flashlights, tape measures, etc.) when working in overhead situations have the potential to be articles that can cause damage or injury. In these working conditions the hand tools if dropped could cause a hazard to personnel and/or equipment located beneath where the work is being performed.
There are large numbers of conventional tool belts that are used to carry hand tools. These types of tool belts when used in overhead situations will normally include a fastening feature that will lock the specific tool into the tool pouch when it is not being used. When the tool is needed to perform a specific task, the tool pouch is unfastened and the tool is removed from the tool pouch. While in use, if the tool is mishandled, bumped, or jarred, it can become dislodged from the user's hand and free to fall to whatever is beneath the worker. This normally does not pose a hazard except when there are personnel working or even passing by the area located beneath the worker's platform (i.e. when erecting scaffolding, working in elevated situations, etc.).
Another hazardous circumstance can arise when working above vital plant equipment. If a tool is dropped into an area where there is vital equipment, the dropped tool could cause severe damage to the equipment below. There have been many attempts to overcome these hazards with dropped tools. Makeshift lanyards using rope and/or string with duct tape as a fastening means have been used to create wrist lanyards and tethers to keep a specific tool attached to the users arm or wrist.
More elaborate lanyards have also been manufactured for the prevention of dropped tools. One of the simpler models uses webbing with a hook and loop fastener so that it can be adjusted and tightened around the users wrist. With a D-ring sewn into the webbing, one end of a tether can be attached to the wrist lanyard and the other end attached to the tool using one of many available fasteners.